Sugar Coated Waffles and Adorable Drabbles!
by RainingRabbits
Summary: A crash course of sweet one-shots revolving around Zero and Yuuki's dating life! All Couples in oneshots too! GET READY FOR CHEESE! ALL MY VK ONESHOTS ARE UNDER HERE! :3


_A/N: Just a small one-shot that popped into my head w there are four more following this one_

**~Sugar Coated Waffles and Adorable drabble!~**

**~Chapter one: I'm Sick, help me~**

"_No way"_

Yuuki puffed her cheeks and decided sitting on her stubborn boyfriend was the best way to get him to open his mouth and give her a chance to feed him the medicine he needed to get better.

"Yuuki, get off me-", before he could finish his sentence Yuuki shoved the spoon down his throat and put her hand on his mouth, praying to god that he would finally decide to take it.

"now swallow, Zero!", Zero furrowed his brows and gulped the disgusting green medicine down his inflamed throat, his brunette smiled triumphantly and jumped off him in one swift motion, she picked up the silver bowl and it's lukewarm contents, took the dry white towel on Zero's forehead and started heading out the door.

She looked back at Zero and frowned, "please, don't over work yourself next time, kay?", Zero nodded and rolled on his side, just as Yuuki was about to leave he mumbled, "—hey, you're going to come back right?".

"What kind of a question is that? Rest up and get better!", Yuuki said, her frown was exchanged by a worried smile.

"You still didn't answer my-", Zero coughed violently, "-Question".

Yuuki walked over and placed the bowl back on the nightstand, she took off her shoes and crawled into the bed, hugging Zero from the back, he was burning up and Yuuki could see the crystals of cold sweat on the nape of his neck.

"I'll be right here, now get some rest", Zero's shaking had stopped and his breathing had slowed down, Yuuki was amazed at how her words affected her silver head but he always had to be so stubborn.

"You don't have to be so close to me, you might catch my cold".

Yuuki climbed over Zero so she could see his flushed face, his half opened eye lids and his weak lilac orbs, his bangs were brushed down to the side of his face towards the pillow and his mouth was slightly ajar, Yuuki couldn't deny that her silver head looked slightly erotic.

"s-screw your cold! I'm staying right here!", her words came out cracked as she thought about how weak he looked, damn him for being so pretty even when he was sick..and in bed.

You could say they were _both _stubborn.

Zero managed a smile but he knew that Yuuki didn't have the best immune system, yes, he wanted her to stay, yes, he might have preferred that she would hug him till he got to sleep but still, he didn't want to have to take care of her when she was sick, she was like a mad bull in a china shop.

But meh, he felt really selfish today so screw the cold.

Zero pulled Yuuki in a hot embrace making the brunette blush, clear lilac clashed with beautiful maroon, legs caught up and tangled, hands keeping bodies together. Yuuki's eyes widened in surprise as Zero propped himself up on top of her, she knew where this was going_, oh how she knew, _"Zero!", she hissed as she tugged on his white shirt, "-NO! You have a cold!", Zero couldn't help but smirk as his brunette said that but he knew that they both haven't _done anything_ in awhile.

Zero decided to ignore the rational part of his brain which he always listened to and started making his way down to Yuuki's sweet neck, he trailed kisses from her jaw to her collarbone, sucking on Yuuki's weak spot and letting his fangs brush over her skin once in a while getting heavenly sighs from his brunette. The brunette teased up as she found out where the direction of where his hands were heading...

Zero pulled back and looked Yuuki in the eyes, they haven't done anything yet and Yuuki looked like they were already done, "stop acting like a blushing virgin, Yuuki".

"**BUT I AM!**", Yuuki squeaked as she tried kicking her way out of Zero's leg lock, she was not trapped in between his claves, she could feel her toes huddle up together in excitement, damn you hormones!

Zero let out a low chuckle, "-oh but we all know_, you aren't_", he said resting his forehead on yuuki's.

Yuuki bit her lip and frowned, she let a curse slip out just this once, "_Fuck you_, Zero", but maybe it wasn't the right curse considering her current situation.

Zero couldn't help but laugh and destroy the whole serious moment, "yeah, with this cold-_I'm fucked_".

"Good thing you know! Now GET SOME REST!", Yuuki shouted and shifted her eyes towards the nightstand and the long forgotten bowl, "t-then when you get better—then maybe we can continue this", Zero cocked his eyebrows, caught off guard by her statement, Yuuki noticed this and turned red.

"D-D-Don't get your hopes up! I SAID MAYBE! MAY-BE! ARGH YOU MAKE ME THINK SUCH VULGAR THINGS!", Yuuki put her hands on her tomato face, her abnormal bluntness towards these kinds of things was something Zero was very fond of.

But meh, he was still feeling selfish today so maybe he could rest later, besides, he was already fired up.

**~End!~**

_A/N: there's still more but sadly it won't pick up from this, I'm still pure! DX _

_Chapter 2: teach me how to cook!_


End file.
